


You're Cute When You're Stupid

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crack, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt By: beautiiphil on tumblr! </p><p>Prompt: Eren gets really jealous because he thinks Armins dating Jean and Armin is texting Jean or something and Eren tells him that they're "cute " obviously jealous and Armin can't stop laughing Eren and is really confused armin likes Eren he calls him an idiot and kisses him still laughing</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute When You're Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud to say I've become a part of the EreminFicsOnly group on tumblr!!! We had a little Valentine's Day event and so here was my contribution!

The vein on Eren Jaeger’s forehead was getting ready to burst.

 

He knew he had anger issues, but goddamn. This was something else. He ended up clenching his fist on the small piece of chocolate which by now had probably melted in his hand. He had spent the whole day holding back whenever their classmates would come up to Armin to give him chocolates or ask if he had plans for the day. Armin would turn them down nicely, smiling and speaking briefly about having plans with Eren. By now, everyone knew that once Eren had Armin for the day, no one else could step in. Yet as they sat on Armin’s bed with a movie playing in the background, Eren couldn’t let his guard down.

This was different.

Eren and Armin had been together for almost all of their lives. Eren had grown used to handling things where his best friend was concerned.

When they were 10, there were kids who used to make fun of Armin _for looking damn cute (probably),_ and that he could handle. Well, if breaking noses meant handling a situation, then yes, he had “handled” that quite well.

There was also that other incident at the mall. Armin had just turned 13 the week before a group of other teenage boys mistook him for a girl. Armin’s hair had always been neck-length and so it actually happened quite often. Eren couldn’t understand why, maybe because Armin had been that way for as long as he could remember. He had left to go to the restroom, and returned to find that one of them had a hand on his best friend’s ass. Whether they had thought he was a girl was no excuse to him. Eren’s eyes might as well have rolled into the back of his head like a great white shark’s. The next thing he knew, they were definitely banned from that mall. Thankfully, Armin had stopped Eren from breaking more than the guy’s wrist, but Eren was ready to make a powerpoint presentation on why it was definitely not enough. He would have gotten to it too if he didn’t get grounded for six months.

Now, here he was, 16 and (sexually) frustrated. But, technically, it had been that way since age 14, when Mikasa made him face the truth.

“Yes, Eren. If you got in trouble for accidentally moaning out ‘ _Oh, fuck me_ ’ while daydreaming about bending Armin over a desk during class then, yes, you’re a probably a little gay.”

 

But back to the moment. This was was something totally different, really. Eren had invited him over since it was Valentine’s Day, and they were supposed to do what they did every year, hang out, watch something on Netflix, maybe play some video games, you know just bro things. Yet, he had been sitting there for 20 minutes, watching Armin blush at his phone (in the most insanely adorable way, of course), texting with someone else instead of paying attention to him. Definitely not part of the bro things they were supposed to do. But that didn’t matter. The problem was that Armin was talking and blushing at someone who wasn’t him. Eren wasn’t handling this at all.

“Hey, Min?” he asked.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Armin replied, looking up for only a second.

“Who are you texting?”

“Jean.” _Oh god no_ , Eren thought as he gagged. He continued to stuff more of the chocolates in his mouth. Talking or thinking about Jean always left a bitter taste.

“You alright there?”

“He went on a family trip for this weekend, right?” he asked, dodging the question.

“Uh, yeah.” _Damn._

 

 

“I—Armin. Armin! I will take your phone if you don’t look up.” With a gasp, Armin hid it behind him. Definitely not suspicious. Gears started turning in Eren’s head. “Oh my God. Armin, are you with Jean?” he said, his eyes about ready to pop out of his skull. Armin’s too.

“Wait, wha—”

“Since when? How could I have let this happen. Hold on. Do you not want me to look at your phone because you sent nudes? Armin, why Jean?” The heart-shaped box of chocolates was now almost empty as he stuffed his face with another handful. Who knew he could be such a stress-eater.

“Whoa, whoa!”

“No, don’t tell me it’s not that. Oh my god, were you guys sexting? I think I just threw up in my mouth imaging Jean saying all that shit to you.”

“Oh my god.” Armin's hands were on his cheeks, feeling the heat from the now intense blush.

“He’s seen you in girl’s clothes, hasn’t he? Dear God. Jean, that lucky bastard. Just—Ugh. Aren’t you guys a cute couple. Mostly you, though. Jean is anything, but cute. He can go fuck himself—” He was interrupted by an outburst of laughter.

“What the fuck are you even going on about, Eren?” Armin said in between side-splitting laughs.

“I love you and I know I’m supposed to support your every decision, but I’m sorry. I won’t go to your wedding, Armin. I can’t—” Armin was dying at this point, cracking up too hard to take a breath. Eren grabbed Armin before he could roll off the bed.

“Armin, why are you laughing? Does Jean make you that happy? Did you not want me to attend your wedding in the first place?” Eren’s eyes were turning watery. “Armin. Armin, answer me,” he said as he shook the laughing mess that was his best friend by his shoulders. Armin finally stopped him with a kiss on slightly chapped lips.

“Eren, shut the fuck up,” he said as he pulled him down with him, kissing him longer than last time. “I like you, not Jean. Seriously. Where the hell did that even come from? Was it because I was blushing? Jean was just being stupid and suggesting that I do something dirty for you, but that’s it! We caught him making out with Marco in the locker room, remember?” Eren’s face scrunched up at the memory. _Right_ , he thought. “Also, you married me 8 weeks into kindergarten. You more than just attended my wedding,” he said, smiling at him. Of course. Eren couldn’t believe he had forgotten about their ceremony at the playground.  ****Armin had made him the happiest 6-year-old in the world.

“I love you, Eren! You!” he declared as he sat on Eren’s lap, legs on either side of the other’s hips. Armin definitely wasn’t expecting to confess tonight, but after all that, he was pretty sure his love was not unrequited. He had gotten a tip from Mikasa, but it was so wild, he just couldn’t believe it. It seemed more likely that Eren had moaned out “ _Oh, fuck me!_ ” in class because he had forgotten his homework, right?  

“So, no babies with Jean?”

“Uh… Yes, Eren. Of course not.” _But, probably not for the reason you’re thinking of_ , he thought.

“Thank God! I love you, too!” he said as he pulled him into another kiss. _God, even when he’s stupid, he’s cute_ , Armin thought. 

Eren was finally relieved, but Armin was now deeply concerned.

Suddenly, he got it. “Wait… Eren, where did you get those chocolates?” he asked, pointing at the sticky mess on his palm and his shirt.

“Top shelf of the fridge, all the way in the back. Why?”

“Did you eat all of them?”

“Yeah! Some of them were bitter on the inside. It was weird.”

Well, that explained the blush and ridiculous questions. Next time, he’ll warn him of the alcoholic chocolates that were gifted to his parents. Before he could tell Eren just what he’s done, the brunette had caught his lips in another kiss.


End file.
